


Midnight Run

by sylvaticginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaticginger/pseuds/sylvaticginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, both Harry and Draco find themselves turned into werewolves. Their pack's home range centres around the Manor. Regardless of the big change in his life, Draco struggles to live a normal life and keep an ordinary job. One night when Draco comes home from work, he finds a note from Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Run

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest. 
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: B52  
> Original Work Name: Otherworld series ("Bitten" and "Stolen")
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Video length: 1 min 34 sec
> 
> Author's Notes: This is a remix of Kelley Armstrong's story about Elena and Clayton in the Otherworld series. Thank you for helping me with this, D, you know who you are!
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!

This is a video submission, please click here to view:

<http://vimeo.com/89180022>

 

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/139218.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
